1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the cutting and dispensing of adhesive tape product, and more particularly to a novel device and method which automatically pre-cuts and presents individual segments of tape for convenient and immediate use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, most automatic tape dispensers have been used in the packaging industry to wet and cut gummed tape. These dispensers are outside the field of the present invention. More recently, industrial dispensers have been developed to automatically dispense adhesive tape, but they are large in size and expensive. Generally, these dispensers automatically feed out new sections of tape, which then must be manually cut against a nearby sharp edge in the traditional way.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,690,531, 3,747,816, and 5,048,737 disclose a type of dispenser which has rollers to pull the tape from its roll and feed it outward in a cantilever fashion for access by the user. There is no automatic cutting action. Rather, the user lifts up on the end of the tape, against a fixed serrated cutting edge, cutting the tape conventionally, except that the direction is upward. There is an electric switch which senses the absence of the tape, to automatically restart the motor. By contrast, the present invention does automatically cut the tape before presenting it for use. Furthermore, the present invention re-starts the motor by sensing the action of tape removal, rather than the absence of tape.
Advancing the art by automatically cutting adhesive tape before dispensing it requires overcoming several technical problems. It is difficult to load and manipulate adhesive tape since it adheres to everything it touches. The action of cutting can cause the tape to adhere to the cutter. Mechanisms which cut and advance adhesive tape have heretofore been complicated. A reliable and inexpensive method of sensing the removal of a piece of tape is necessary to initiate automatic action. As distinguishes the present invention, these problems have been solved.